


A Hat Decides Your Fate

by Trinz



Series: Six Little Hufflepuffs [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: A series of ficlets detailing how the sides are all sorted... into Hufflepuff?





	1. GORDON, DEE

Dee Gordon was _born_ to be in Slytherin. When he sat, for the very first time, in the Hogwarts Great Hall and waited for the Sorting Hat to be placed on his head he was beyond sure that the hat would immediately shout 'Slytherin'.

So, it was a bit of a surprise when the first thing he heard when the hat reached his head was a curious voice.

_Slytherin, eh? Hm, you're cunning, ambitious, and a Parselmouth to boot, Salazar Slytherin would be proud to have you among his ranks._

Panic soared through Dee in an instant. _But? I sense a but!_

_I sense some Hufflepuff in you as well._

_Hufflepuff!?_ Dee demanded incredulously.

_Are you not hardworking and loyal?_ The hat asked.

_Loyal to myself, maybe._

He got a feeling that the hat didn't believe him.

_I am a Slytherin- no matter where you put me! I know it's possible to swap houses, if you put me in Hufflepuff I'll have switched houses by the end of this year!_

_You'd have to work very hard to do that, very well. I see great things in your future as a Hufflepuff._

Dee's eyes widened in his moment of realization as the hat shouted for the entire student body to hear.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat was swiftly plucked from his head and Dee stood up in a daze. An uproarious applause came from the Hufflepuff table but he looked away and towards the group of students yet to be sorted. He instantly found the person he was looking for: Remus.

Dee indicated with his head to the Slytherin table after making eye contact. Remus raised an eyebrow and after a second nodded. Satisfied, Dee walked to the Hufflepuff table and sat down to the sound of congratulations from his fellow students. It didn't escape his notice that he was the first to be sorted into Hufflepuff that year and fixed his attention back to the sorting ceremony.

Figuring out how to get sorted back into his _proper_ house could wait until the ceremony was over.


	2. KING, REMUS

"KING, REMUS."

Remus shot a smile back at his brother and confidently made his way to the Sorting Hat. So, Dee getting sorted into Hufflepuff was not a part of the plan, but if there was something Remus was good at it was flying off the seat of his pants.

Dee wanted him to go into Slytherin for whatever reason, but that didn't sit right with Remus. That'd be like abandoning his dear friend, and _that'd_ mean they'd spend the next seven years almost completely separated. That was absolutely unacceptable and not going to happen if Remus had anything to say about it.

The hat was placed onto his head and he didn't give it a moment to speak.

_Listen here you worthless piece of cloth: You're going to put me in Hufflepuff with my friend Dee or this is the very last year you're going to be able to sort._

Silence followed his declaration, to Remus' satisfaction. Mentally he went through every idea of magical torture he could think of to put the Sorting Hat through. Remus was in the middle of imagining the hat melting in a cauldron of acid when the hat's mouth shifted on his head before it spoke.

_Let's say… loyal... to a fault._

Remus smiled triumphantly and listened for the hat's decision.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

He sprung from the seat and practically skipped over to the Hufflepuff table. Dee looked almost like he was glaring at him while he took his seat next to his friend.

"You idiot- why did you do that?" His friend demanded.

"Did you _really_ think that I'd spend seven years at this school in a different house?" Remus scoffed.

"I was going to convince the Headmaster to switch me to Slytherin so that we could be together- in the right house!"

"And are you still going to do that?"

"Well- I don't know!" Dee huffed. "But I'm not a Hufflepuff and neither are you! The hat must be broken this year."

"Yeah, sure." Remus rolled his eyes. "Now be quiet Roman is getting sorted."


	3. KING, ROMAN

Gryffindor. Roman was going to be sorted into Gryffindor and that was a fact. As soon as he became old enough to have a sense of self he knew he was destined to be in Gryffindor. He was brave and courageous and chivalrous and none of that explained why he was currently sitting at the Hufflepuff table next to his brother and his brother’s friend.

Said brother was howling with laughter at the presumably forlorn expression on Roman’s face.

“How’d that happen?” Remus asked with a shit-eating smile.

“I don’t…” Roman sighed and glanced at the Gryffindor table. “I don’t know… the hat said something about working hard and loyalty and then it shouted Hufflepuff and here I am.”

Dee nodded sympathetically. “I understand, the hat told me I was the perfect Slytherin and then put me into Hufflepuff.”

“The hat is cruel.” Roman moaned.

The other two nodded and Remus slapped a hand on his back quite roughly. “This means that we’re in the same house, though!”

“Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged.

Remus gasped dramatically. “What? Do you not _want_ to spend the next seven school years with your dearly beloved twin brother? It’s been so long since we’ve spent more than a week together and you do this to me!”

“Okay, calm down.” Roman rolled his eyes. “I love you bro. I just wish I was in Gryffindor.”

“If I steal some Gryffindor robes would that make you feel better?”

“What? No!” He reached over and hit his brother with the sleeve of his robes. “You can’t get kicked out for breaking rules in our _first_ year!”

“Yeah, Remus, please try and stay in Hogwarts.” Dee added.

“Oh, just for you, Dee.”

Dee rolled his eyes and was about to respond before the hat pronounced another Hufflepuff.


	4. SAGE, PATTON

“SAGE, PATTON.”

Patton gave a reassuring glance back at his friend Virgil before happily making his way towards the hat. It was barely on his head for a moment before the hat made its decision.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

That was easy. Patton spared one last glance at Virgil before joining his fellow Hufflepuffs at the table. He noticed a group of three boys he recognized as first years near the end of the table and went to sit with them.

“Hi, I’m Patton.”

The boy he sat closest to smiled brightly and held out a hand. “I’m Roman!”

“Hi, Roman.” Patton returned his cheery smile and shook his hand.

“I’m Remus.” Another boy that looked identical to Roman waved at him.

“Dee.” The third boy said simply.

“Nice to meet you all!”

“Hello, young students!” The four of them looked up to see a plump ghost slowly drift towards them.

“You must be the Fat Friar!” Patton exclaimed.

The ghost chuckled. “You’re right, uh, Patton, was it?”

“Yessir!”

“Welcome to Hufflepuff, young man!”

“At least someone’s excited to be in Hufflepuff.” Dee muttered.

The ghost moved to look at him. “Now what does that mean?”

“Remus and I were supposed to be in Slytherin, and Roman is obviously a Gryffindor. The hat is broken this year.”

The Fat Friar chuckled. “The hat is never wrong.”

“ _Almost_ never wrong.” Dee corrected. “I know at least two students have switched houses before.”

“Oh, do you plan on switching?” The ghost inquired.

“Of course!”

Patton noticed Remus frown for a second but a name being announced caught his attention.

“Sh, sh.” He frantically waved a hand at the others. “My friend is being sorted!”


	5. STORM, VIRGIL

Virgil Storm, at age eleven, stood at 5 feet and two inches and spent most of his time trying not to. This resulted in him slouching quite profoundly as if he was trying to collapse in on himself.

However, it did next to nothing to hide him from the stares of the hundreds of people in the Great Hall as he shuffled towards the Sorting Hat’s chair. Virgil sat down on the chair and after a moment the hat was placed on his head and then… silence.

Panic swelled in him for a moment, was the hat broken? Was he going to remain unsorted and have to go back home?

_Now, you’re a tricky one._

The hat’s voice startled and soothed Virgil at the same time.

 _What?_ He responded.

_You have traits from all of the houses, but you don’t have any preference towards any specific house._

_Is that a bad thing?_

_No, not at all._

Virgil paused as the hat continued to think, after a minute he talked to the hat again.

_Can I be in Hufflepuff? My friend Patton is in Hufflepuff._

Another moment of silence followed his question before the hat responded.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Virgil sighed in relief and the tension flowed out of his body as the hat was plucked from his head. He quickly made his way towards the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to Patton.

“Yay!” Patton smothered him in a hug the instant he sat down. “Everyone, this is my friend Virgil!”

The other Hufflepuffs said their own hellos and introductions and Virgil waved sheepishly at them and the ghost floating above them.

“He’s a little bit shy, but that’s fine!” Patton smiled reassuringly at him. “He’s also Muggleborn so I’m showing him how wizards do things!”

Roman perked up. “I always knew that I was a wizard but I was raised by my Muggle mom in the Muggle world so I can help you out!”

Patton nodded. “Both my parents are Muggleborn wizards but they started living in the Muggle world again a couple years ago.”

“I can’t wait until the sorting’s over.” Remus said suddenly. “I’m starving.”

Virgil nodded quietly in agreement.

“Worry not, young ones.” The Fat Friar said. “We’re almost to the end, now, just a few students left.”

“Thank goodness.” Dee muttered.


	6. WATTS, LOGAN

According to Logan Watts the worst part about having the last name ‘Watts’ was that he was always last. Last in roll call, last alphabetically, and worst of all, in the seat furthest away from the chalkboard all because his last name started with a ‘W’. Even here, in a magical world he would never have imagined existing until a letter showed up at his door, he was the last in line to get an equally magic hat put on his head.

“WATTS, LOGAN.”

Finally, it was Logan’s turn to get sorted into a house. His research of the houses prior to the ceremony indicated that he’d be in Ravenclaw. They were smart, intuitive, and wise, so not to blow his own horn but he’d greatly consider himself those things before any of the traits for the other houses. Hushed whispers filled the hall, considering he was last to be sorted the other students were less interested in the outcome of his sort and were talking among themselves.

The hat was quickly shoved onto his head and Logan sat still as he waited for the hat’s decision.

_Hm, you’re definitely quick-witted and intelligent, and you thirst for knowledge. Ravenclaw would do you good, however, Hufflepuff would ground you in a way your fellow Ravenclaws would not. And, you're a hard worker, among your fellow Hufflepuffs you'd surely flourish._

There was a moment's pause, during which Logan considered suggesting his own opinions on his potential house when the hat cut him off.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

He respectfully waited for the hat to be taken off his head and he went to the Hufflepuff table to sit with his fellow students and roommates. A couple few first years were sitting at the end of the table and he took a seat at the end and introduced himself to them.

They, and what Logan believed to be an actual ghost, responded in kind, though they didn’t get much time to speak before the Headmaster stood up and started talking, and the feast started immediately after.

Logan gazed in wonder at the food suddenly in front of them and watched as the other students immediately scrambled to take what they wanted.

“How… does this work?”

A kid he remembered to be named Remus snorted. “It’s magic, dummy.”

“But, how does magic work?”

“No one knows.” Dee replied as he reached for a plate of sliced turkey.

“Has anyone tried to find out?”

“Probably, but it’s like, magic.” He shrugged.

That didn’t quite sit well with Logan but he simply sighed and started grabbing his own food before the other students took it all.

He’d have to do more research.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This part of the series is just a bunch of ficlets based on the idea of the sides being in the same house, but the rest of it will be longer stories.


End file.
